


Ar labiem nodomiem bruģēts ceļš

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Dumidors jau daudzus gadus ir slepeni manipulējis ar Burvju Pasauli. Viņš to ir darījis vislabāko nodomu mudināts. Taču ne velti mēdz sacīt, ka ar labiem nodomiem ir bruģēts ceļš uz Elli...





	Ar labiem nodomiem bruģēts ceļš

**Author's Note:**

> Autors Carfiniel  
> Autora emails : Steph.Cain@gmail.com  
> Oriģināls http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/carfiniel/RTH01a.html

"Neviens nav spējīgs ilgstoši palikt dumpinieks un nepārvērsties autokrātā."   
\-- Laurenss Darrels, _Baltazars_

 

Viņu sirdīs ir acīm saskatāma vēlme atkal būt tikai bērniem, un vientuļais vecais vīrs labi apzinās, ka šis fakts ir tikai viņa vaina. Tik daudzas reizes, kad būtu bijis iespējams pateikt patiesību - tik daudzas reizes, kad būtu _vajadzējis_ pateikt patiesību - un tomēr vienmēr bija bijis tik viegli ļaut viņiem palikt vēl uz brīdi bērniem.

Harijs viņu nevaino, vismaz ne pietiekami daudz, toties ir daudz to, kas šo lietu atsver ar uzviju. Remusa Vilksona acis ir tukšas un salauztas, taču reizēm, kad viņu skatieni saduras, kvēlojošās dusmas ir gatavas uzliesmot naida lēkmē. Severuss vienmēr ir nicīgi izturējies pret autoritātēm, taču pēdējā laikā viņa sarkasms, parasti zināmā mērā apvaldīts, ir palicis pavisam indīgs. Pat Mollija Vīzlija, lai svētīta viņas lielā un visupiedodošā sirds, pēdējā laikā vairs nespēj skatīties uz viņu ar tādu pašu smaidu kā līdz šim.

Dumidors skatās uz visiem kas ir šeit sapulcējušies, vēloties, kaut Harijam nevajadzētu šeit būt, kaut viņam nenāktos atšķirt Hariju no Ronalda un Hermiones. Un tai pat laikā apzinoties, ka tā ir tikai viņa paša vaina.

Hagrids joprojām akli tic vecajam vīram no visas sirds, tas tiesa, bet Hagridam jau nekad nav bijis spēju saskatīt citos trūkumus - vai tas būtu burvjos, raganās, vai briesmoņos. Hagrids nekad nenosodīs viņu, pat ne tad, ja Dumidors gāzīs Fadžu no ministra posteņa, pat ne tad, ja direktors kļūs par nākamo Voldemortu.

Vecais vīrs smagi nopūšas. Laikam jau tā ir svētība, viņš nodomā, ja tev ir tik uzticams un mīlošs draugs, kas nepamanīs dunci tavā rokā pat tad, kad tu to pieliksi pie viņa sirds...

Šonakt gadu nasta ir īpaši smagi sajūtama, un vecais vīrs zina, ka tā paliks tikai smagāka. Patiesību sakot, tā ir palikusi smagāka jau kopš Harija trešā gada skolā - kopš viņš aptvēra, kādu milzīgu kļūdu bija pieļāvis savā vērtējumā, un kopš tas lika apšaubīt arī visus pārējos viņa izvēlētos risinājumus. Plecus nospiež visu pieļauto kļūdu un to seku smagās nastas, galva noliecas zem to dzīvību svara, kuras tādējādi tika zaudētas...  Sākumā Sedriks...

Nē. Tas ir jau pārāk vēlu sākts skaitīt. Vispirms bija Lilija un Džeimss Poteri, Alise un Frenks Lēniņi, Sīriuss Bleks, Narcissa Bleka, Merlīne Makkinona, Bendžijs Fenviks, Edgars Bounzs, Karadoks Dīrborns, Gideons un Fabiāns Prūiti, Dorkasa Medouza. Pat Pīters, Remuss un Severuss, jo arī viņu dzīves tika izmainītas un sagrautas viņa kļūdu dēļ, vai ne tā? Un tagad arī šī paaudze cieš no Voldemorta rokas, un tikai viņa kļūdu dēļ. Sedriks Digorijs, un Čo Čanga, kas nespēj viņu aizmirst. Harijs, kas Sīriusā zaudējis vēl vienu tēvu. Remuss, kas ir zaudējis teju vai brāli. Pat Strups, liekas, ir pazaudējis kaut ko no sevis, pazaudējot Bleku.

Un protams vēl ir upuri, par kuriem nezina neviens, izņemot varbūt viņu pašu. Trīspadsmit Azkabanā pazaudētie Siriusa dzīves gadi - jo kāds izlēma klusēt par to, ka Džeimss pēdējā brīdī nomainīja Noslēpuma Glabātāju - un vēl divi gadi pavadīti bēguļojot vai arī draudzīgā bet tomēr ieslodzījumā. Nevila pašpārliecinātība, popularitāte un prasme - viss upurēts, jo kāds izlēma dot viņam lietot tēva zizli, nevis ļaut Olivanda kungam piemeklēt saderīgāku. Drako Malfoja nevainība - upurēta, jo kāds nedomāja, ka Lūcija Malfoja dēlam varētu pietikt prāta un drosmes neiet sava tēva pēdās. Broderiks Bouds, Nāvēžu manipulāciju upuris. Sturģis Podmors, arestēts un nosūtīts uz Azkabanu. Pat jauno Drebeli, Voldemorta savervētu un beigās nogalinātu, varbūt ka pat viņu būtu varēts izglābt...

Vecais vīrs nopūšas un paceļ rokas pie sejas, ar garajiem slaidajiem maga pirkstiem saberzējot sāpošos deniņus. Viņu taču vienmēr bija vadījusi tikai vēlme panākt vislabāko rezultātu - taču iespējams, ka pienāk brīdis, kad vairs nedrīkst uzticēties tikai viena vīra spriedumam šajā jautājumā. Harijam beidzot bija pateikta patiesība, taču pat tagad netika pateikta visa patiesība, un šīs zināšanas nospiež, sastindzina miesu līdz pat kauliem. _Jā, Harij, tev ir jākļūst par slepkavu. Jā, tas ir Burvju Pasaules vispārēja labuma vārdā. Jā, Tava nevainība, tava labestība, tavs ideālisms, tas viss ir ļoti saprātīga cena par tik daudzām dzīvībām. Jā, es sagaidu ka tu uzupurēsies to cilvēku vārdā, kas tev labākajā gadījumā ir bijuši nenovīdīgi, ekspluatējoši draugi. Jā, es sagaidu, ka tu izdarīsi manā vietā to, ko es nespēju izdarīt. Jā, es sagaidu, ka tu padarīsi manā vietā netīro darbu, tāpat kā daudzi citi to ir darījuši pirms tevis._

Severuss bieži izsakās esam viņa grēku izpirkšanas zīme, un šie vārdi ir rūpīgi piemeklēti, ar mērķi iedzelt vissāpīgāk. Taču pats sāpīgākais ir tas, ka tā ir patiesība, ka Severusam piešķirtais patvērums ir kā nožēla par visiem tiem, kuriem nebija iespējams šādu patvērumu piešķirt. Un tāpat ir skaidrs, ka ar to ir daudz par maz, ka atkal un atkal sūtot Severusu izspiegot Voldemortu, tiek nodots viss tas niecīgais labums, ko viņa labā ir izdevies darīt. Un vēl ir skaidrs, ka tik nežēlīgi izmantojot Severusu, tiek upurēta arī daļa no viņa paša dvēseles. Un tāpat ir skaidrs, ka viņš  to uzskata par līdzvērtīgu maiņu. Kā reiz ir teicis kāds dižs vīrs, pašuzupurēšanās ļauj vēlāk upurēt citus un nesarkt par to. Kabinets torņa galā, skolas uzticība un Ordenis - tas viss tikai vēl un vēlreiz pierāda, ka upurēts vēl nav pietiekami daudz. Un vecais vīrs zina, ka nekad nevarēs upurēt pietiekami daudz no sevis...

Harija uzticība vēl nav zudusi. Vecais vīrs zina, ka tai mirklī, kad viņš pazaudēs Harija uzticību, būs jau par vēlu.

Šovakar viņi visi ir saaicināti kopā. Te jau viņi stāv, izkārtojušies puslokā, vērodami viņu, katrs savās domās iegrimuši. Viņiem jau ir nācies gaidīt pietiekami ilgi. Kaut ko būs jāpasaka.

Vecais vīrs jūt savas vainas briesmīgo nastu, un zina, ka nu jau ir aizgājis pārāk tālu. Atpakaļceļa vairs nav, un no šī kursa vairs nav iespējams nogriezties. Nav iespējams atzīt savas kļūdas viņu acu priekšā. Jau tagad viņu uzticības sienas ir saplaisājušas, un dažam labam no tās ir palikusi vairs tikai fasāde. Tikai padoties un nolaist rokas vecais vīrs nespēj. Savu vainu viņš ir apzinājies, un viņš šo grēku nesīs uz sirds līdz sava mūža pēdējai dienai, taču atzīt to viņš nekad neatzīs. Ja viņš to izdarītu, pārējie aizietu - pa vienam vai bariem, bet pamestu viņu - un tad, tad karš būtu zaudēts, un, lai kādas kļūdas vecais vīrs nebūtu pieļāvis savā garajā dzīvē, viņš zina, ka viņš ir Burvju pasaules labākā cerība izdzīvot.

Vecais vīrs atver muti, lai uzrunātu sapulcējušos, labi apzinoties, ka gatavojas spert vēl vienu soli lejup pa šo nolādēto ceļu.

Ar to arī pietiek, lai dotos tālāk.


End file.
